De vuelta
by Onstuitbaar
Summary: La historia busca explicar la conversión de Alex Mercer en lo que es en PROTOTYPE 2, sin tomar en cuenta las historias presentes en los Comics.


**[PROTOTYPE]**

 ** _De vuelta:_**

Desde el asesinato de Karen no he logrado encontrar más información sobre qué soy, muy a pesar de que sé que ya no soy Alex Mercer, no soy más que la personificación del virus Blacklight, siento una necesidad inconmensurable de conocer todo, ya sé lo esencial, el que creó el virus Blacklight, y quién lo dejó esparcirse por la ciudad fui yo, tenía que conocer quiénes fueron todos los desdichado de ser sujetos de pruebas de la Blackwatch y los lugares en dónde se encontraban los "conejillos de indias" de Gentek, aun con el hecho de que absorbí a Randall, él no tenía mucho conocimiento de estas interrogantes, ya que desde que Elizabeth Greene le hizo cortarse el brazo, decidió alejarse de toda información referente a ella, fuera de la que ya conocía; y lamentándolo mucho, en Manhattan ya no quedaba nadie que pueda servirme para lograr este objetivo. Decidí así, después de la erradicación de todos los infectados, y de la limpieza del virus hecha en todo New York City (Sobre todo en la limpieza de Penn Station), y poco después del comienzo del proyecto New York Zero, me he dado la tarea de recorrer todos los lugares, Estados, ciudades y poblados, en busca de los involucrados en el proyecto Redlight (La primera variante del virus Blacklight).

No me sorprende en lo absoluto que mi búsqueda haya sido un despilfarre del tiempo, desde que empezó todo con el virus, las personas involucradas buscaban alejarse completamente de los Estados Unidos, ya sea por miedo a que se les diese caza, por parte de la Blackwatch en su insistencia de no dejar testigos, o por el sólo hecho de tener miedo de ser infectados por su creación. Claro, siempre existe el imbécil que decide quedarse, aun sabiendo que sería una muerte segura; pero hubo un lugar, un sitio en donde, al parecer, no había comunicación con el mundo exterior, un lugar donde supuestamente no debería de haber vida, donde encontré respuestas, y más de las que esperaba.

Tras 4 semanas de búsqueda, en varios Estados, llegué a una pequeña ciudad, ubicada en Idaho, se le conoce como Hope, es curioso, ya que anteriormente que esta ciudad fue el campo de pruebas de la Blackwatch para experimentar con el Redlight, en donde inició todo, toda esta mierda; el lugar se encontraba en ruinas, sólo veía miseria, las calles se encontraban en estado deplorables, se veía que no se habían recuperado del desastre ocurrido allí en 1968. Llegué a una zona completamente llena de militares, de alrededor de 2 km, era una extensión de terreno bastante amplia, no podías dar un paso sin ver al menos a 50 militares pasar en grupos, la presencia de vehículos blindados, equipos de asalto, y armamento de un alto calibre, junto con la gran cantidad de lanza granadas y lanza misiles, fueron la principal razón de la cual me vi bastante atraído por el sitio, de no ser porque tengo la capacidad de tomar la forma de cualquier ser que haya consumido, me hubiesen acribillado al instante, claro, no me afectaría en lo más mínimo, pero aquello hubiese sido una masacre; tenía entendido, en base a recuerdos vagos, que el área se encontraba desmilitarizada, incluso con los recuerdos de Randall, pero por lo visto hasta al mismísimo general de la Blackwatch se lo habían ocultado. Se notaba que ahí debía de hacerse investigaciones bastante importantes, hasta tal punto que ni yo, con la apariencia de un comandante de los marines, podía acceder a algunas de las distintas áreas que se encontraba ahí, me sorprendí, ya que ni si quiera las personas que se hallaban en la base sabían qué se hacía dentro de las edificaciones, ni quiénes se encargaban de hacerlo, sólo lograba encontrar personas que sólo estaban ahí para asesinar a cualquier idiota que se encontrase merodeando por esos lares. Pensé en entrar con el uso de fuerza bruta a las estructuras, pero lo vi poco práctico, quería mantener mi paradero debajo de la visión del público, y así ahorrarme varios problemas innecesarios, que piensen que estoy muerto me da la libertad de moverme sin preocupaciones. Consumí a varios militares, para ver si alguno tenía conocimiento del porqué de la presencia de la base en Hope, sin embargo, fue inútil, no importó a cuantos absorbí, siempre llegaba a un callejón sin salida alguna.

Con los antecedentes de Hope, por el sólo hecho de que ni Randall tenía conciencia de esta base, por las características del lugar, su extrema seguridad y por el secretismo que existía en todo el sitio, me propuse investigar qué demonios se hacía allí, surgieron varias ideas, cada una más peligrosa que otra, ¿Una posible arma de gran destrucción, superior a la bomba del Zar?, la descarté de inmediato, un arma de ese estilo no amerita tanta seguridad, sin contar que la Blackwatch sólo se ve interesada en la creación de armas biológicas, y con esa idea, me planteé la posibilidad de que podía ser una mutación del Blacklight, un virus más letal, y por ende, más peligroso; pero surgió la idea, que a pesar de ser la más descabellada, era la que más temía, la posibilidad de que en esa base estuviese P.A.R.I.A.H, de ahí el secretismo, que dentro de esas paredes estuviese el ser genéticamente perfecto, y de ser así, que en ese mismo ser sea objeto de estudio, para la creación de más personas como él, que sean fácilmente controlables, en sí, la herramienta perfecta, que dejarían como niños a cualquier Supersoldado, y de ser así, tenía que encontrarle y asesinarle, sin importar qué.

Cualquier persona que haya vivido lo suficiente te podrá decir que el destino es azaroso, tuve que estar infiltrado por más de 15 días, sin descanso alguno, viendo si alguna persona salía de alguna edificación, nada, para evitar sospechas, absorbía a cualquiera que tuviera que reemplazarme, así anduve, hasta que en un momento, logré observar que alguien salía de ahí, al parecer era un científico de Gentek, vi mi oportunidad, se notaba un gran nivel de impotencia de parte de éste, la verdad no le di mucha importancia, decidí acercarme hacia él para lograr absorberle, pero en cuanto me acerqué, de manera inesperada me agarró del brazo y me lanzó en dirección a unos contenedores de agua, su apariencia cambió radicalmente, su cara empezó a deformarse, su torso era desproporcionar a comparación de sus extremidades, era mucho más gordo, sus piernas eran grasientas, y sus brazos formaban una sierra, que era bastante obvio que lo utilizaba como una manera de defenderse, me recordaba a los caminantes, pero este tenía una diferencia, era mucho más fuerte y por lo visto, gozaba de una inteligencia equiparable a la de un ser humano normal, debido a que dijo, con una voz ronca, pero tranquila:

 _-Has tardado mucho, hermano..._

Con gran asombro observé al corredor, debido a que en no debería de existir seres de su estilo en Hope, ¿Será él el tan afamado P.A.R.I.A.H?, incluso me atrevería a decir que hasta los mismo militares se encontraban aterrorizados, la mayoría salía corriendo, otros simplemente se quedaban perplejos, debido al miedo producido al ver a semejante criatura, y un número reducido disparaba a muerte al corredor, sin hacerle mucho daño, se notaba bastante que los presentes en el sitio no estaban acostumbrados a ver este tipo de cosas, de seguro eran personas recién llegadas al ejército, me sorprende que hayan elegido a personas tan incompetentes. Llegó un punto en el que todo el lugar quedó desierto, sólo el corredor y yo, así que pregunté:

 _ **-¿Quién demonios eres?**_

 _-¿No escuchaste? Soy tu hermano._

 _ **-¿Hermano? ¿Qué mierda te metiste?**_

 _-Si bien no somos de la misma familia, compartimos el mismo virus._

 _ **-¿El virus Blackwatch? ¿Cómo llegaste a contraer el virus?**_

 _-ÉL..._

 _ **-¿ÉL? Explícame que carajos está pasando aquí...**_

 _-Tendrás que acompañarme._

 _ **-¡Ni una mierda!**_

En ese momento decidí atacarle, noté que él sin esfuerzo alguno logró contrarrestar mi ataque, no me enfrentaba a cualquier corredor, él era diferente, no lograba encestar un golpe, así que decidí dejarme de juegos y acabar de una vez por todas con el maldito, decidí atacarle con mis garras, en ese preciso momento noté algo, él se veía totalmente tranquilo, pero no me di la tarea de pensar mucho en eso, me acerqué a él a gran velocidad, y cuando decidí atacarle, de sus brazos salió un escudo, un escudo que gozaba de una gran resistencia y de unas protuberancias extremadamente filosas, algo que jamás alcancé a ver, noté que necesitaría de una estrategia para atacarle, decidí cubrir mi cuerpo con mi armadura, si bien me hacía lento, me protegería de las protuberancias de su escudo, empecé a atacarle con mi espada, aun así la batalla tuvo el mismo resultado, no lograba hacerle daño, y ante mi insistencia de atacarle, él empezó a atacarme también, al parecer disponía de las mismas habilidades mías, empezó a atacarme con la espada, pero tenía algo diferente, eran dobles y de una longitud un poco menor, decidió llevarme a la fuerza, pero fue un error bastante grave, se notaba a leguas que él tenía una debilidad, no podía defenderse sin estar completamente quieto, y de esta forma, mientras me atacaba, lograba defenderme y así hacerle daño, cada vez que le golpeaba se veía en su expresión que se llenaba de ira, y atacaba cada vez más frenéticamente, me sorprendía lo inestable que podía llegar a ser, llegó un punto en el que él se encontraba bastante fatigado, y así decidí terminar con todo, le agarré por el cuello, y con una sucesión de golpes en el abdomen, y mediante varios ataques en lo que parecía ser su cráneo, la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo de una forma frenética, y tenía gran cantidad de pus en su interior, un escenario del cual no me encuentro bastante acostumbrado; y así le logré absorber, y lo que descubrí no fue nada alentador...


End file.
